What Happened Afterwards
by Natacchi
Summary: Sekuel dari "Time Capsule". Bagaimana jadinya saat Naruto membaca kelanjutan surat dari Sasuke-sepuluh-tahun-lalu? —Oneshot. BL. Alternate Reality. OOC. Special present for SasuNaru Day 2015! Happy 7th SasuNaru Day, Kizuna! RnR if you don't mind, thanks. c:


=+..A Naruto Fanfiction..+=

 **WHAT HAPPENED AFTERWARDS**

by

=+..Natacchi..+=

* * *

 **Disclaimer:**

NARUTO franchise belongs to the one and only Masashi Kishimoto-sensei. I am not making material profit from this story in any way.

 **Pairings:**

Happy SasuNaru Day #7!

Psst, there's a slight mention of NaruSaku though.

 **Warnings:**

Alternative Reality.

BL alert.

OOC.

Oneshot gaje. Yakin deh.

Sekuel dari fanfic "Time Capsule". Akan lebih baik kalau kamu membaca prekuelnya dulu. Jangan lupa tinggalin review di sana juga, ya! *promosi terselubung*

* * *

 **Dedicated to Sasuke and Naruto Shrine's event:**

 _ **~SasuNaru Day 2015~**_

.-.

 **Special prompt from Shrine:**

 _ **~Alternative Ending~**_

* * *

 **ENJOY.**

* * *

Burung berkicau riang di pagi hari yang damai. Tepat di satu-satunya rumah yang terawat di kompleks klan Uchiha, tampak seorang pria _blonde_ tengah menghirup semilir angin segar di pekarangan sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Hmm… pagi yang cerah," gumam pria bernama Uzumaki Naruto itu ceria. Ia lalu melakukan sedikit peregangan tubuh sebelum kembali memasuki rumah melalui pintu samping. "Hoi, Teme~! Kau di mana?" serunya sambil berjalan memeriksa satu-persatu kamar yang ada di rumah tersebut.

"Di dapur, Dobe. Ada apa?"

Sebuah suara merespon panggilannya dengan nada datar yang khas. Sang pria yang telah menjadi _hokage_ selama dua tahun itu pun melangkahkan kakinya menuju dapur. Tampak di hadapannya sesosok pria dengan rambut bagian belakang yang melawan gravitasi sedang melakukan sesuatu di depan kompor. Naruto tertawa kecil.

"Kau memasak? Untukku?" tanya Naruto di sela-sela tawanya. Pria yang menjadi lawan bicaranya merespon dengan nada sarkastik, "Tentu saja, Hokage _-sama_. Tidak mungkin saya tidak menjamu seorang _hokage_ yang sedang menginap di rumah saya."

Naruto berjengit tidak suka saat panggilan 'Hokage _-sama_ ' dilontarkan oleh sahabatnya itu. Ia pun protes, "Bukankah sudah kubilang jangan panggil aku begitu saat tidak ada orang lain? Kau menyebalkan sekali, Teme."

Mendengar pernyataan tidak suka dari sang atasan sekaligus sahabatnya tersebut, sang pria bernama Uchiha Sasuke itu mendengus. "Hn. Seharusnya kau tidak menginap di sini semalam. Merepotkan saja."

"Hei! Aku 'kan sedang mabuk saat itu!"

"Tapi kau tidak terlihat mabuk di mataku."

"Aku memang tidak terlihat mabuk, tapi sebenarnya aku mabuk, Teme! Ah, sudahlah. Benar-benar pertengkaran tidak berguna."

"Hn."

Naruto mengerucutkan bibirnya tidak suka saat Sasuke mulai merespon dengan dua huruf _trademark_ -nya itu. Dasar, si Uchiha satu ini memang tidak pernah berubah.

"Ngomong-ngomong, aku sudah lama sekali tidak menginap di rumahmu. Sudah berapa lama ya… hm… tiga tahun? Tapi di sini tidak banyak berubah," ucap Naruto sambil menyisir pemandangan di dapur keluarga Uchiha dengan matanya. "Hn," Sasuke menjawab seadanya.

"Ck, setidaknya jawab lebih panjang, _kek_ ," gerutu Naruto sembari mendudukkan diri di salah satu kursi meja makan. Sasuke tidak merespon—terdengar suara mendesis dari arah kuali tempat ia mencurahkan perhatiannya. Naruto kembali mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal.

"Aku mau mandi, Teme. Kau punya bajuku tidak? Dulu 'kan aku sering menginap di sini," ucap Naruto lagi sembari meneliti bau badannya sendiri. Tubuhnya sedikit berbau _sake._ Hal itu tentu tidak akan membuatnya menjadi sosok _hokage_ yang baik saat rapat dengan Gaara nanti siang.

"Pulang saja ke rumahmu, Dobe. Tidak mungkin aku punya bajumu di sini."

"Tapi 'kan aku sedang menunggu masakanmu, Teme! Sudahlah, biar kucari sendiri," Naruto menggerutu sambil berdiri dari kursi yang didudukinya. Tanpa respon berarti dari Sasuke, sang _hokage_ pun keluar dari dapur dan berjalan menuju kamar tempat ia tidur semalam. Ia ingat dipapah Sasuke kemari dalam keadaan setengah sadar.

Naruto meneliti isi kamar tersebut dengan saksama. Sebuah kamar beralaskan _tatami_ yang cukup luas, dengan sedikit perabot berupa lemari kecil dan berbagai hal lainnya. "Kalau tidak salah, dulu aku selalu tidur di sini setiap menginap…," ujarnya pelan sambil mengelus dagu, tampak sedang mengingat-ingat kenangan lama.

Ya, dulu ia cukup sering menginap di rumah Sasuke, tetapi sahabatnya itu seakan menjauh darinya sejak ia dicalonkan menjadi Hokage di usia 21 tahun. Setelah Naruto diangkat menjadi pemimpin desa, ia pun berusaha mengembalikan hubungan mereka dengan memerintahkan Sasuke untuk menjadi asistennya. Namun, sang Uchiha malah membuat tembok tak terlihat dengan berperilaku formal di depannya—ia bersikap seperti mereka tak pernah punya ikatan apa pun.

Beruntung, kejadian di hari ulang tahun Naruto beberapa bulan lalu membuat tembok penghalang itu perlahan-lahan runtuh. Setelah menemukan kapsul waktu yang dibuat Sakura sepuluh tahun lalu, Sasuke pun kembali membiasakan diri sebagai sahabatnya—bukan asisten sang _hokage_ yang serba sempurna namun tampak seperti robot tak berperasaan.

Naruto tersenyum lebar saat mengingat bagaimana Sasuke kembali memanggilnya ' _dobe'_ seperti dulu. Ah, ia merasa begitu bahagia dengan keadaannya saat ini. Meski semua tim tujuh sudah tak lagi ada, tapi Sasuke selalu di sini. Sasuke tidak akan pergi. Sasuke akan selalu ada di sisinya. Selamanya.

"Ah, kapsul waktu!" seru Naruto tiba-tiba sambil menepuk keningnya. Ia baru ingat, saat itu ia belum selesai membaca surat dari Sasuke di dalam kapsul waktu tersebut. Tingkah Sasuke saat itu benar-benar mencurigakan. Seharusnya Naruto tidak boleh lupa. Bodoh.

"Kalau tidak salah, waktu itu dia bilang akan menyimpannya…. Mungkin dia menyimpannya di sini…?" ia bertanya-tanya sambil memasang pose berpikir. Seingatnya, Sasuke ikut tidur di sebelah _futon_ -nya tadi malam. Artinya, ini kamar Sasuke. Naruto menjentikkan jarinya, seakan menemukan jawaban. "Coba kuperiksa saja lemarinya," ia berujar girang. Sang _hokage_ kemudian mulai melangkahkan kakinya ke depan lemari kecil berwarna cokelat tua, lalu membongkar isinya.

Tanpa berniat untuk—setidaknya—merahasiakan tindakannya, Naruto membuang berlembar-lembar pakaian Sasuke satu persatu—yang kemudian jatuh begitu saja ke lantai yang dingin. Setelah sepuluh menit penuh sang pria _blonde_ meneliti isi lemari tersebut, akhirnya tangannya merasakan sebuah kotak di bawah berlapis-lapis pakaian Sasuke. Dengan penuh semangat, Naruto menarik kotak tersebut keluar dari persembunyiannya.

Sebuah kotak medis lusuh kini sudah berada di kedua genggaman tangan Naruto. Ia tidak salah, ini memang kapsul waktu yang ia gali saat itu. Dengan senyum lebar, sang Uzumaki membuka kotak itu dan mengambil sebuah gulungan sebelah kanan—kalau tidak salah, itu surat Sasuke—lalu membacanya dengan saksama.

* * *

 _ **Kepada Dobe,**_

 _ **Sakura menyuruhku menulis surat untukmu agar kau bisa membacanya sepuluh tahun lagi. Mengingat dirimu yang bodoh dan otakmu yang bermemori pendek, aku rasa kau tidak akan ingat tentang surat ini sepuluh tahun yang akan datang.**_

 _ **Karena alasan itu, aku memutuskan untuk memberi tahumu alasan mengapa aku menyelamatkanmu saat kau diserang oleh Haku.**_

 _ **Saat tubuhku bergerak dengan sendirinya untuk menyelamatkanmu, aku tahu ada alasan aneh yang membuatku melakukan hal gegabah itu. Tapi aku sama sekali tidak mau mengakuinya saat itu. Namun saat kulihat kau menangisiku dan kembali berdiri untuk menyelamatkan hidup kita berdua, aku tahu aku tidak bisa menyangkalnya lagi. Ya, kau yang bodoh pun seharusnya tahu. Karena sebenarnya, aku menyukaimu.**_

 _ **Aku tidak tahu kenapa aku bisa menyukai seorang**_ **dobe** _ **sepertimu. Sungguh, aku tidak habis pikir, apa bagusnya seorang dobe pirang yang selalu berkoar kalau suatu saat nanti dia akan menjadi**_ **hokage** _ **? Kalau kau jadi**_ **hokage** _ **, aku bersumpah akan melayanimu seumur hidupku. Hmph. Benar-benar bodoh.**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **Aku sudah menulis hal yang benar-benar tidak berguna di surat ini. Sudahlah, kau juga tidak mungkin membacanya.**_

 _ **Sepuluh tahun lagi, ya? Baiklah, mari berandai-andai jika kau membaca surat ini tepat sepuluh tahun lagi. Itu berarti kau membacanya saat hari ulang tahunmu, begitu? Hn, kalau begitu...**_

 _ **Selamat ulang tahun, Uzumaki Naruto. Terima kasih karena telah lahir ke dunia ini.**_

 _ **Aku menyukaimu.**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **Surat ini benar-benar konyol.**_

— _ **Uchiha Sasuke**_

 _ **P.S.:**_ **Shuriken** _ **yang kuberikan itu adalah**_ **shuriken** _ **kesayanganku. Kau pasti berpikir kalau benda itu berkarat karena sudah jelek. Tapi aku sengaja membiarkannya dalam keadaan seperti itu untuk membedakannya dengan yang lain.**_ **Shuriken** _ **itu kujadikan jimat dan selalu kubawa ke mana-mana. Kuharap kau bisa menjaganya dengan baik.**_

 _ **P.S.S.: Dengan asumsi bahwa kau tidak akan pernah membaca surat ini, aku ingin mengungkapkan perasaan konyolku di sini untuk membuatku cepat melupakannya. Aku menyukaimu. Aku, Uchiha Sasuke, menyukai seorang**_ **dobe** _ **bernama Uzumaki Naruto. Ya, aku menyukaimu. Ya, kurasa itu sudah cukup. Mari berharap aku bisa cepat melupakan perasaan konyol ini.**_

 _ **P.S.S.S.: Baiklah, ini yang terakhir. Benar-benar yang terakhir. Kalimat terakhir yang ingin kujadikan penutup surat ini.**_

 _ **Selamat ulang tahun, Dobe.**_

* * *

Satu detik.

Lima detik.

Sepuluh detik.

"…Ha?"

Naruto menggaruk-garuk kepalanya linglung. Otaknya kesulitan mencerna isi surat yang cukup panjang tersebut—siapa sangka seorang Uchiha Sasuke bisa menulis surat sepanjang itu—dan hal ini membuatnya dilanda kebingungan.

Sasuke menyukainya?

Tunggu sebentar.

Sasuke yang _itu_? Yang bertarung dengannya di _Valley of The End_ , yang meninggalkan desa karena ingin balas dendam, yang Naruto kejar-kejar selama bertahun-tahun? Sasuke yang _**itu**_?

…Serius?

Otak Naruto tampak kewalahan memproses fakta tidak terduga yang tiba-tiba menerobos masuk ke dalam pikirannya itu. Dengan panik, ia membaca kembali surat yang masih berada di genggamannya. Sasuke menyukainya. Ia membacanya lagi. Kesimpulannya tetap sama; Sasuke menyukainya.

Informasi yang tampak tidak masuk akal ini secara perlahan-lahan mulai diproses oleh otak lamban Naruto. Sasuke menyukainya. Astaga. Sasuke menyukainya. Debar jantung Naruto tiba-tiba saja berpacu dengan kecepatan tak terduga. "A-aku…," gugupnya sambil berusaha menenangkan degup jantungnya yang tidak karuan, "ada apa dengan jantung bodoh ini?! Apa yang terjadi?! Hei!"

Naruto sibuk meremas pakaian yang ia kenakan—tepat di mana jantungnya seharusnya berada. Sadar dengan tingkah bodohnya, ia menarik napas dalam-dalam, kemudian menghembuskannya perlahan—berusaha menenangkan diri sebisanya.

Sunyi sejenak.

"…A-aku harus membereskan barang-barang ini…." Dengan gelagapan, Naruto menggulung surat Sasuke-sepuluh-tahun-lalu di tangannya dan mengembalikannya ke dalam kapsul waktu. Setelah menyimpan kapsul waktu tersebut dengan hati-hati, ia pun buru-buru membereskan tumpukan pakaian yang tadi telah diperlakukan dengan semena-mena.

"Oi Dobe, sarapan sudah—apa yang kaulakukan?!"

Saat Naruto tengah berusaha melipat asal-asalan tumpukan pakaian Sasuke, sang pemilik rumah tersebut muncul begitu saja di pintu kamar. Ia membelalakkan matanya—suatu hal yang oh-sangat-bukan-Sasuke—lalu mengobservasi keadaan selama dua detik, sebelum berjalan dengan cepat ke arah Naruto.

"Apa yang kaulakukan?" ia bertanya lagi—kali ini nada bicaranya sedingin es. Naruto sedikit kaget mendengarnya.

"Err—tadi aku bilang akan mencari bajuku, ingat? Kupikir ada di tumpukan ini, jadi aku membongkar—"

"Kau melihatnya."

"Hah?"

"Kau melihatnya, 'kan?"

"…." Naruto tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaan ambigu Sasuke yang tepat sasaran. Ia ketahuan. Sang _hokage_ itu lalu tertawa gugup, "A-ah, iya, tadi aku tak sengaja melihatnya. Karena waktu itu aku belum selesai membacanya, jadi kubaca saja sampai selesai…."

"Keluar."

"—Eh?"

"Keluar."

Naruto tampak kebingungan menghadapi reaksi Sasuke yang sangat dingin. Sebegitu besarkah kesalahannya…?

"Sas—"

Tanpa menunggu Naruto menyelesaikan ucapannya, Sasuke menarik pria di hadapannya dengan paksa—berniat mengeluarkan sang tamu dari rumahnya. Refleks, sang _hokage_ menyentakkan tangan pucat sang Uchiha sampai terlepas dari lengannya. "Ada apa denganmu?!" teriaknya kesal.

"…."

Kepala Sasuke tertunduk, tubuhnya membeku bagaikan patung. Ekspresinya sama sekali tak terlihat. Naruto yang melihat ini mendecak kesal, sebelum berteriak sekali lagi, "Kenapa kau begitu marah?! Oke, kau menyukaiku, dan kurasa—kurasa aku menyukaimu juga, jadi ada apa dengan situasi ini?!"

Mendengar pengakuan Naruto, sang Uchiha segera mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap pria di hadapannya tak percaya. Apa yang barusan dikatakan Naruto? Dia menyukai Sasuke?

"…Kau menyukaiku?" bisik Sasuke tidak percaya.

"Yah, aku… aku tidak membencimu—oke aku membencimu, tapi aku tidak membencimu seperti itu—aargh," Naruto menggaruk-garuk kepalanya dengan gusar, "lagipula kau satu-satunya yang kumiliki sekarang, kau tahu? Satu-satunya! Jadi tidak mungkin aku membencimu, oke?"

Tidak ada respon berarti dari Sasuke, dan hal ini membuat Naruto mengacak-acak rambutnya dengan agak brutal, "Arrgh! Ini semua terlalu tiba-tiba! Aku tidak bisa berpikir dengan jernih! Teme menyebalkan!"

"…Bukankah kau menyukai Sakura?"

"Ha?" Naruto menelengkan kepalanya bingung saat Sasuke melontarkan pertanyaan yang tidak masuk akal itu. Ya, ia memang sempat menyukai Sakura, tapi itu 'kan sudah lama sekali. "Kenapa kau berpikir begitu, Teme?" ia bertanya heran.

"…Itu karena…," Sasuke melirik ke arah lemari tempat kapsul waktu tersimpan, "…kau… menangis saat membaca surat darinya… 'kan?" ia menggumam pelan.

"Oh, saat kita menemukan kapsul waktu itu?" Naruto bertanya dengan enteng. Ia kembali menggaruk kepala kuningnya salah tingkah, "Kau tahu, aku hanya sedih karena ada satu kalimat yang tidak bisa menjadi kenyataan di dalam surat itu. Yah… hanya kita berdua yang tersisa dari tim tujuh, 'kan? Aku tidak bisa mewujudkan harapan Sakura, karena itu… kau tahu, karena itu aku menangis."

"…Oh," respon Sasuke seadanya. Ia memalingkan pandangannya ke arah jendela, tepatnya ke arah seekor burung kenari yang sedang bertengger di atas dahan kering. Tanpa alasan yang pasti, wajah tampan itu menyunggingkan senyum kecil. "Jadi… kau tidak menyukai Sakura lagi?" tanya Sasuke, meski ia sudah tahu jawaban apa yang akan diberikan Naruto.

"…Kau sudah tahu jawabannya, Teme," Naruto bergumam sambil memalingkan wajahnya.

Senyum tetap bertahan di wajah pucat sang Uchiha. Ternyata ia memang benar. Naruto tidak menyukai Sakura lagi. Naruto mungkin menyukainya. Naruto menyukainya! Astaga. Perasaan bahagia Sasuke saat ini meluap-luap, sama sekali tak bisa dilukiskan dengan kata-kata.

Naruto memejamkan matanya sambil menghela napas panjang. Jantungnya kembali berdegup kencang, tapi ia merasa tidak perlu menenangkannya kali ini. Karena ia telah menemukan jawabannya. Ia menyukai Sasuke. Ya, ia menyukai si Uchiha arogan yang menyebalkan itu. Karena alasan itulah jantungnya berpacu tak terkendali seperti ini.

"…."

"…."

"…Jadi," Naruto memecah keheningan yang sempat tercipta di antara mereka, "kita… saling suka, lalu apa?"

" _Pfftt_ ," Sasuke mendenguskan tawa saat mendengar pertanyaan Naruto. Si _blonde_ meninju lengan sang _raven_ pelan sebagai respon, "Jangan tertawa, Teme!"

"Yah, kita bisa mulai pacaran," Sasuke mengusulkan ide tanpa pikir panjang. Naruto terbelalak kaget. "P-pacaran?" gagap si pirang tak percaya.

"Kau bisa tinggal di sini. Aku akan memasakkan makanan untukmu setiap hari."

"…."

"Bagaimana, Hokage- _sama_?"

"…Oke— _ttebayo_."

Sasuke kembali mengulum senyum saat Naruto mengiyakan usulan isengnya sambil memamerkan cengiran lebar. Refleks, ia menarik kerah baju sang _hokage_ dan mendaratkan satu kecupan kecil di bibirnya.

"H-HEI—"

"Ayo sarapan. Makanannya sudah mulai dingin."

"TEME!"

* * *

 **~OWARI~**

* * *

 **~OMAKE~**

* * *

"Ngomong-ngomong, Dobe…."

"Hmm?"

"Apa yang kaulakukan dengan _shuriken_ pemberianku sepuluh tahun lalu itu?"

"Oh, itu? Entahlah, sepertinya kubiarkan di lemari bersama buku dari Kakashi- _sensei_. Tenang saja, _shuriken_ tidak akan dimakan tikus kok, Teme."

"…."

"Teme. Hoi."

"Hn."

"Kau marah?"

"…."

"Hei, aku bercanda, oke? _Shuriken_ itu selalu kubawa ke mana-mana kok. Ini."

"…."

"Teme? Masih marah?"

 **CUP.**

"T-TEME! Jangan asal cium!"

"Hn, Dobe."

"Setidaknya jawab dengan lebih panjang! Dasar _teme_ menyebalkaaan!"

* * *

 **~OWARI (AGAIN)~**

* * *

 **Author's note:**

Ini apa… *liatin langit biru*

Jadi, ini sekuel _**Time Capsule**_ yang seharusnya udah lama banget di-publish, namun karena satu dan lain hal (baca: keteledoran saya), draft-nya kehapus dan saya memutuskan untuk mengulur (baca: melupakan) proyek oneshot ini. Tapi karena ada event SasuNaru Day, saya jadi semangat bikin ulang dari awal—dan yah, hasilnya malah jadi absurd dan jauh lebih jelek dari draft-nya dulu. Haha. Hahaha. orz me and my stupidity.

Anyway, **HAPPY SASUNARU DAY #7**! Tetaplah berlayar, pesiar megahku! Meski kapal pairing lain terus menghantammu tanpa belas kasih, kami para awak kapal takkan pernah meninggalkanmu. Tak akan pernah. :"3

 ** _All Hail SasuNaru, Long Live NaruSasu!_**

Kritik, saran, dan concrit yang berguna demi kemajuan karya ini selalu diterima dengan hati lapang lho~ ;)

 **.**

 **MIND TO REVIEW?**

 **.**

 **DOUMO ARIGATOU GOZAIMASU!**


End file.
